Sleepless Nights
by spaaxee
Summary: Okay, so maybe sleep after everything that happened wasn't the best idea ever. Especially if you're dealing with mixed emotions and 2 AM rambles. [Drabble-Ish. Spoilers for AToTS]


**A/N:** So apparently, I'm back from shipping hell (Rosewick got to me this time. Terrible mistake, I know.) That episode..I suffered. Guys, I jokingly said the stream would go off a month ago. And it did. For me. Schnee Dilemma all over again. But I managed to avoid tumblr for like, thirty minutes before watching the episode. So yeah, got strong feels, the parallels are killing me, and being awake at midnight requires a drabble-ish one-shot, along with my deep night conversations. After this, you can find me writing Rosewick (Thinking of a GF fic, BillDip..MAYBE.)

I honestly love Mabel in this. I kinda went through a whole, "It won't happen to us, right?" phase with my childhood best friend, who kinda hates me now, even if we secretly swore to remain friends till the end. So I kinda found a connection with her and it's kinda sad how everyone grows up..

Ignore my rambles.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Gravity Falls. Never will. (Thank god! Honestly, I'm the biggest procrastinator ever! Those hiatuses would be done on purpose!)

* * *

 _Sleepless Nights_

Okay, so maybe sleep was not the best option for her after all that happened.

Of course she was happy! She was definitely feeling positive over Dipper getting his wish granted, and definitely glad about having her two grunkles finally meeting up again, and there was no doubt in her mind that she was delighted over how everything had worked out.

Still, there was a _stupid, beyond ridiculous_ thought gnawing at her mind, making her stay awake with her gaze focused on the ceiling.

In retrospect, it wasn't _THAT_ stupid. Maybe scary, but definitely not worth staying up all night over. Nope. Because there was no way on earth it would happen.

...Right?

It was scary, terrifying, and downright insane how two best friends could lose it all instantly.

Maybe she was the 'less thinkative' twin who relied mostly on emotions to make a decision, but even then her mind still made the connections.

And it terrified the brunette.

She sighed. Maybe Dipper was right, no. Scratch that! Dipper WAS right! There was no way they would share the same fate! And by fate, she meant her and her brother hating each other. There was no way that would happen..Definitely not. They were best friend since, well, even before birth! They always had each other's back! There was never a secret in their relationship, and they each trusted each other. There was no way they would end up like Stanley and Stanford...

But that's how the previous Pines twins were. Exactly how they were.

It was obvious, really. Stanley was a parallel to her, while Stanford was one to Dipper. If it weren't for a few things, then maybe it woukd be alright. Kinda cool, even. But then again, they did end up hating each other with one ending up inside a portal for 30 years while the other tried desperately to bring him back.

She wondered, what if everything was in reverse?

What if, rather than Stanley and Stanford, it was her and Dipper? What if she had been the one stuck in denial, trying to fix a portal to get her brother back? What if she was the one who had lost all her family? What if Dipper was the one who never went to his 'dream' college? What if he got lost in his path and stepped too deep into the mysteries? What if he'd been sucked into the portal?

For the next few minutes, she pondered on the 'what if?'.

Well, obviously for one, she and Dipper would be close. Just as close as they were now.

Second, they'd always want to stay together. Just like they did now.

Third, they would be total opposites. She knew this was true, her being the optimistic, rather focused on emotions, and slightly more immature twin with Dipper gaining the title of, "That Awkward, Smart, Mature Twin".

Then things would go downhill. Something, be it jealousy or denial, would make one of them (An excuse for the preteen refusing to believe it would be her) commit one tiny mistake that would cost the other their dreams and hard work. This would ultimately lead to the most dreadful event ever- Them hating each other.

Oh god..It wouldn't...No..It couldn't turn out that way.

Their relationship would never take such turn..

They would never have to wait 30 years before reuniting, right?

Right...

She tried to push the thought away. Ha. No..No way..

But apparently, her brain decided to think of something else:

What if it did happen in the near future?

Yes, Dipper was rather obsessed with the supernatural and all the mysteries. But she never thought it could sabotage their relationship..

What if he too, wandered too deep into the unknown and ended up in another dimension? What if she was stuck battling her emotions, all varying from denial, to rage, to regret? All while she tried to save him?

Maybe this wouldn't happen and was another pestering thought from a preteen wide awake at 2 am. Maybe it was her imagination..Maybe she was overthinking it.

Or maybe, it would, somewhere in the future. Maybe once they were all grown up. She shuddered.

She didn't want to grow up. Yet, she was aware that nothing would be the same in a couple of years. They were close now, but soon, they would be on their own. College, work, family..The very thought of losing her best friend scared her.

She squeezed her eyes shut. There was a terrible pain in her stomach and she felt the urge to scream. But once she opened her mouth, no sound emitted from her lips.

"These must be hormones.." She thought to herself. "Yeah..you're overthinking it. Just go to sleep."

The brunette remained with her eyes closed, soon drifting off to a restless sleep.

Because there was no way on earth Mabel Pines would admit she was already in denial.


End file.
